supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
JI MIN CAP Unit User Guide and Manual
Congrats, you bought a JI MIN CAP unit, read this manual before use! Techical Specifications Name: Ji Min Cap Age: 16 Place of Manufacture: Pyongyang, North Korea (DPRK) Height: 169 cm Weight: 100 lbs Your unit comes with the following 3 red tops 2 jeans KPA uniform Removal from Packaging Play a DPRK marching song Get any JAPANESE CAP VIGINTUPLET unit to poke the box Programming Babysitter: A good one too. Tour guide: She can tour you around Pyongyang Your unit comes with the following modes Peaceful (Default) Big Sister (Default) Babysitter (Default) Teacher (Default) Angry (locked) P***ed (locked) JI MIN units love babysitting children and are very docile, she is also a big-sister figure especially around the JAPANESE CAP VIGINTUPLET units. She will get angry if she sees her younger sibling units being hurt or killed Relationships with other units Celine Cap Palesa Cap Sally Cap Gemma Cap Banele Cap Derrick Cap Dolph Cap Matilda Cap Mulan Cap Cédric Cap Rico Cap Tommie Cap Hinolair Cap Lokesh Cap Andrea Cap Beth Cap Benard Cap Fang Cap Asa Cap Yan-yan Cap Jola Cap Brinda Cap Milton Cap Candela Cap Butholezwe Cap Ed Cap Gonda Cap Ulrika Cap Aaron Cap Kami Cap Piyali Cap Urbi Cap Michelle Cap Aaliyah Cap Isobel Cap Ruma Cap Raquel Cap Basetsana Cap Keka Cap Chambi Cap Polo Cap Ganish Cap Adelgonda Cap Botle Cap Maitreyi Cap Anahi Cap Moshe Cap Vixen Cap Xiaoping Cap Alok Cap Jeremias Cap Fadumo Cap Mareka Cap Coloma Cap Santanu Cap Evita Cap Dintle Cap Shoma Cap Gardenia Cap Aucapoma Cap Moses Cap Tanay Cap Bradipone Cap Nokresimesi Cap Abhink Cap Edwin Silver Cap Nandi Cap Akashdvip Cap Isbob Cap Maletsatsi Cap Manoj Cap Moôsejr Cap Nthofeela Cap Moumita Cap Ascencion Cap Tau Cap Sagarika Cap Teresa Cap Filemone Cap Stephen Cap Sanchita Cap Alison Cap Ayanda Cap Sandip Cap Makhassè Cap Molapo Cap Sudipta Cap Alegra Cap Fikile Cap Gustav Cap Ilkka Cap Debesh Cap Mikko Cap Pinja Cap Dennis Cap Marci Cap: Ji min gets along with her adoptive mother Hiromi Cap Bindi Cap Marik Cap Cleopatra Cap Hitomi Cap: she loves her little Japanese sister from the bottom of her heart Yusake Cap: she loves her younger Japanese brother from the bottom of her heart Matthew Cap Catherine Cap Mulan Cap Jafar Cap Yoshi Cap: she loves and adores her little Japanese brother with all her heart Noah Cap Hikari Cap Justin Cap Ariel Cap Mako Cap: she loves her younger Japanese brother very much Satoshi Cap: she adores her little Japanese brother Yukina Cap: she loves her little Japanese sister very much TARIKO CAP: She loves her younger Japanese sibling very much despite their countries' conflicts Cleaning She can do it herself Feeding She likes Pyongyang-style Cold Noodles Rest ''' Normal sleep patterns '''Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) Q: Why does my JI MIN unit like children? A: She's kind of a mother figure Troubleshooting Q: I received a little girl and she speaks Japanese instead of Korean! A: Oops, we gave you a TARIKO CAP unit Q: I received a little girl and she speaks French instead of Korean! Q: I received a little girl who speaks Canadian French rather than Korean! Category:Fanfics Category:Humor Fanfics Category:Parody Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86